


Secret Love Song

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun and Hyungwon are finding it harder and harder to keep their relationship a secret from their friends and families. Will they be able to make it to graduation, when they can skip out of this backwards town, or will they crack under the pressure?





	Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song by Little Mix of the same name ^^; I just heard the song for the first time last night and just /had/ to write something with my favorite pairing....

_ “We keep behind closed doors _ _  
_ _ Everytime I see you I die a little more” _

Kihyun spins the pencil between his fingers, chewing on the inside of his cheek. At the front of the room, one of his classmates, Jooheon, is putting on a performance. The transfer student, Changkyun, and the loudmouth of their class, Minhyuk, are watching with rapt attention as the dark-haired boy goes on. Usually, Kihyun would be all for this small performance during break time, but his focus isn’t on the younger boy, but instead on the boy in the hall, just out of sight of the others. 

Kihyun tries for a small smile, but the boy in the hall only gives a short nod before turning gracefully on his heel and stalking off. Kihyun purses his lips, not even bothering to give an explanation. He goes into the hall, quickening his pace when he catches sight of the tall boy turning the corner at the end. 

But, when Hyungwon finally turns around as he nears, Kihyun’s heart skips a beat. His chest hurts, and a part of him doesn’t want to keep the younger boy’s gaze. There’s something in those big, doll-like eyes that breaks what bit of confidence in… whatever it is they’re doing. 

Hyungwon glances away for a moment, as if prompting Kihyun towards something, and the older follows his eyes. There’s a utility closet closer to Hyungwon than to Kihyun, easily missed by anyone not looking for it. Hyungwon slips passed it in the next instant, not even giving Kihyun much time to process the wordless request, but he doesn’t need to. He looks around to make sure no one is looking, and then Kihyun walks casually to the door. 

Within the next second he’s behind it, reaching blindly above him for the string to click on the light. When he finds it and turns on the light, Hyungwon’s only inches from him, the lean boy staring down at him with the most honest, open expression Kihyun has ever seen. 

Fear, infatuation, and caution.

“This is risky,” Kihyun suddenly says, stepping away as Hyungwon leans down closer. Every bit of his being tells him to just shut up and accept the affection, to take even the single peck Hyungwon is meaning to offer judging by his puckered, pillowy lips. But, Kihyun can’t bring himself to. Terror clogs up his throat, and his palms are beginning to sweat. His ears strain themselves to listen for any school staff or fellow classmate that’d try to get into this closet.

Hyungwon’s brow furrows, and his plumps lips contort into a pout that Kihyun just wants to lean up and kiss away.

“Riskier than everything else we do?” Hyungwon asks, his voice low and just between them. Kihyun’s brow furrows, and he purses his lips.

“At least we’re  _ usually _ at my place or yours, Wonnie,” he defends. “The school utility closet? Are you kidding me?”

“We haven’t seen each other in  _ two  _ weeks, Kihyunnie,” Hyungwon outright whines, the hurt at their distance shining clearly in his gaze. “I decided to take a drastic measure.” Kihyun sighs a sigh much too mature for his youth, and he reaches forward to take Hyungwon’s hands in his own. The younger shakes his hold off for a moment, and Kihyun can’t help the small smile that comes to him at Hyungwon’s continued pouting. He reaches again and this time succeeds, holding Hyungwon’s hands against his own heart.

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun tells him honestly, pressing small kisses against Hyungwon’s fingers. He feels the younger soften up at the affection, and he can’t help but relax a little. “Just be patient, Wonnie. I promise, things will get better.”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon snorts,” in two years! What’re we supposed to do until then? Just keep sneaking around?”

“Well, what do you suggest?” Kihyun asks, growing defensive. Hyungwon’s always known the deal, always understood before now. Just what’s brought this on? “We come out? We tell everyone and watch them all turn on us? We become homeless highschool dropouts?” Hyungwon snatches his hands free from Kihyun’s grasp once more, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yes, because that’s exactly what I want out of life,” he says sarcastically. “It’s always been my dream to live out on the streets and then die of starvation.”

“Then what do we do?!”

“I don’t know!”

Both boys huff out a breath, neither looking at the other. Kihyun keeps his eyes on the empty mop bucket near his feet, his brow creased together hard, and Hyungwon’s suddenly become very interested in the spare box of chalk on a nearby shelf. 

“... I didn’t bring you in here to fight,” Hyungwon finally says, his tone subdued. “I just… can’t stand the thought of others looking at you, thinking you’re available. All those girls last Valentine’s Day just… got under my skin.”

Kihyun frowns, recalling last Valentine’s Day, only three weeks ago. He’d gotten a good few boxes of chocolate and love letters, sure, but Hyungwon had gotten at least  _ triple _ the amount he did.

“And how do you think I felt, watching all those girls fawn all over you?” Kihyun says, earning a surprised glance from the younger. “For all I know, you could just turn straight one day and have nothing else to do with me.” He knows the thought is ridiculous, but he can’t help it. He still can’t quite understand why Hyungwon would choose to be with  _ him _ , of all people, and he’s still waiting for the younger to come to his senses. 

Hyungwon scoffs at this, shaking his head. He loops his this arms around Kihyun’s neck and presses close, resting his forehead against the older’s. 

“Stop being stupid and just kiss me already, you dork.” 

Kihyun huffs indignantly, though he can’t be anything but happy to oblige with his secret boyfriend’s request. After all, who knows what kiss might be their last… 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are highly appreciated, as always~! <3


End file.
